Phantom D. Ryder
Phatnom D. Ryder '''commonly known as '''Ryder is a World Famous ex-marine who is now the Captain of the Phantom Blade Pirates. '''Ryder's original dream was to rid the world of all evil, namely the pirates who commited crimes against the World Government. However, after the promotion of Sakazuki (commonly known as Akainu) was promoted to Fleet Admiral, Ryder had found himself a new dream, to overthrow the World Government and expose it for what it truly is. Ryder has devoured the Manto Manto no Mi, an unsual Devil Fruit which grants him the ablitiy to generate a Cloak of Aura around his body that aids him in various tasks such as combat. Ryder is one of the strongest in his crew and has a bounty of 360,000,000, which is the highest in his crew. His has been nicknamed the '''Cyan Devil. 'Appearance' Ryder is a tall dark skinned young man with a very welcoming smile. He has amber eyes and also has dark spiky hair. He is never usually seen with his coat on (like most high ranking marines) and wears a white t-shirt, he only chooses to wear he coat when it is necessary, such as when it's cold. After he left the Marines however he changed his look so that he wore a red t-shirt with a black coat instead. Personality Before the death of his parents, Ryder was an outgoing and oblivious child. This was partly due to the protectiveness of his parents when it came to going out of the house. After his parents death there was a quiet rage within in him that molded him in to a determined individual when it comes to fighting against pirates. When he's not on duty Ryder does sometimes revert back into his care free and laid back self. Ryder is a natural leader, despite his inability to command respect when initially meeting someone, over a period of time he is able to naturally gain respect through his actions and principles. Relationships Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess *'Impressive Strength' *'Immense Speed and Agility' *'Incredible Reflexes' *'Immense Durability' Fighting Style Ryder is a user of Rokushiki and has been taught to use only five of the seven Rokushiki techniques (Jabra refused to teach him Tekkai because of his devil fruits ability and Lucci didn't teach Ryder Rokougan). Ryder is proficient in most of the Rokushiki techniques and is able to use them all up to an expert level. Garp himself commented that what Ryder was able to achieve in such a limited time from the CP9 is impressive. Ryder is able to use Geppo extremely well and is able to hop through the air for long distances. He was taught this by Jabra. He has also mastered the use of Shigan to the point of which he can use most of Lucci's moves in conjunction with his Devil Fruit powers. Kaku as also taught Ryder as much as he could about Rankyaku (since most of Kaku's moves were based of off his giraffe form Ryder only has limited number of Rankyaku moves to spare), Ryder had to go and invent some of his own techniques in order to match up with his lack of moves for the Rankyaku. Blueno was the one that taught Ryder how to use Soru '''and he has mastered it up to the point to which when he uses it he is able to move at vanishing speeds. Ryder was finally taught how to use '''Kami-e '''by Fukuro, though it is one of Ryder's least used Rokushiki techniques. Devil Fruit Phantom D. Ryder ate the Manto Manto no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit which gives him the ability to generate a translucent blue aura around himself. The Aura Cloak which he has generated has a mind of it's own and is takes with protecting Ryder at all costs, though Ryder can manipulate what the Cloak can do also. Ryder is able to manipulate the Cloak in many ways, he can mold the Cloak into various weapons such as swords, axes and even guns. When Ryder has first consumed the Devil Fruit he had no knowledge of how to properly use it and was constantly protected from danger, such as pirates and bandit. After renewing his resolve to become a Marine and becoming determined to stop evil pirates, Ryder eventually learned how to use his powers properly using his inheritance that was passed down to him from his father, a book called the '''Tome of the Cloak Fruit '''which was written by a previous eater of the Manto Manto no Mi named '''Sakuza.. HakiCategory:Pirate Captains Busoshoku Haki Before the timeskip, Ryder was never able to use Busoshoku Haki until after the Battle of Marineford. Before hand he was comepletely unable to use Haki and Monkey D. Garp took it upon himself to train Ryder so he can reach his full potential and fulfill his dream. Ryder first used the technique through instinct and was able to maintain it through Garps training;Ryder was able to harden his arm during a breif fight with Akainu and Garp in which Ryder landed a powerful blow on Akainu's face which even bypassed his Magma wall. During the timeskip Ryder spent two months in '''The Cave of Ambition '''mythical/now proven real cave that was rumored to be able to boost one's Haki. He also spent time learning how to use Haki from a holographic projection of Sakuza and has been able to master it to the point of being able to use it with his Devil Fruit powers. Kenbushoku Haki Ryder had learnt to use Kenbushoku Haki around the months after he had finally activated his Busoshoku Haki and Haoshoku Haki. Before the timeskip, Ryder was not very good at handling this type of Haki, he was only barely abl to locate The Cave of Ambition (it is said that in order to locate the cave the finder must be able to use Kenbushoku Haki)/ After the timeskip Ryder is able to use this type of Haki to predict his opponents movements, he is experienced enough with it to be able to dodge attacks of very high speed and is even able to observe astral projections that most other people would fail to notice. Haoshoku Haki Before the timeskip, Ryder had only used the abilitiy once and that was once again during his fight with Akainu and Garp. During the brief struggle, Akainu had threatened to double Ryder's bounty if he were able to leave the temporary Marine base that the Navy has set up after the Battle of Marineford. Ryder was unable to leave the room do to the persistent obstructions of Garp and the constant taunting by Akainu. Eventually Ryder had had enough and had instinctively used Haoshoku Haki (which had caused even Akainu to shiver and Garp to fall to his knees). HistoryCategory:Former Marine Category:YoungEezy27 Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Males Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Captain Category:Rokushiki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Captains Category:The Seven Spectrums